Spectresaga1
The Sun Is In Your Eyes Waking up wearing a recognizable catsuit with vest, Spectre was chased by unknown figures in various capture weapons (net guns, glue grenades and such) all mistaking her for Phantom. Things did not look easier as she kept getting hit and progressively gets immobilized. The whiteknight Calyx came to her rescue, thinking that his boss was in peril. He left Spectre to fend for herself after realizing that the girl in his arms is a tad too warm-blooded. Straitjacketed and blindfolded, Spectre managed to fend off the last of the mysterious figures before her boss came to save her. Serious Spectre Several time anomalies were detected around town, and Hisa.exe found out that the time anomalies were done by no other than Phantom. Black buildings and pillars start appearing everywhere, and people were getting immobilized. Before things go out of hand, she instructs Spectre to chase Phantom through time and stop the villainess before she actually becomes the High Empress of Earth. In every era, she had to fight through lots of enemies to barely reach Phantom herself (at least she undid the timeline changes). After a few trips, she finally corners the villainess in her high tech asylum of the future. She unfreezes her old team mate Dora and frees Calyx to confront the Villainess. Which results in a pyrrhic victory. Spectre was transported back home before delivering the killing blow, but Timecops warped in and arrests Phantom. Back home, Hisa.exe gives Spectre a biiig hug. Shoulder Candy During a date with her boss, Spectre suddenly realizes that the glow in hisa.eXe's eyes become fainter. "Take me to my recharging seat..." she said before powering down. Spectre carries her boss on her shoulder while running 20 miles back to the ICM office, fighting all sorts of enemies. And also, using Hisa.exe's body as a weapon and a sled. Nesting Dolls A nesting doll came into the city, and Spectre arrived as it engulfs Efa. She tried to stop the matrochka from closing around Efa but she failed. She tried to pry it open, only to be knocked back before witnessing 7 more dolls nesting around Efa's doll. Desperately Spectre tries to free Efa by destroying layer by layer of the Matrochka, each with a different attack. As she finally got to the 8th layer she saw that Efa has been transformed into a nesting doll herself. As the 9th doll, Efa tries to suck Spectre in to complete the sequence of nine. Spectre stood in anger, thinking of what to do? Will she destroy the doll and kill her, or give herself in and become the 9th doll? Spies Spectre was shot down in a mission, and woke up days later in the Royalist base, dressed as Squirrel was. She was now forced to work as an operative for the Royalist complete with her mizugi. As her first and last mission, she has to look for the now renegade drow ninja Calyx. Emissary A capsule fell down to Earth, on which closer inspection revealed a fully chipified and maided Lady Phantom. She claims herself "The Emissary of Nomad" and proceeds to hunt after Spectre with the intention of maidifying her. It wasn't an easy job evading the Cyborg maid since she was backed by a 50 feet tall NITE Bear and a cruiserload of SEEKERS. Part 2 Spectre was successfully maidified, but her strong will resisted the mind control by the chipification (with strenuous effort). She proceeded to fight against Nomoko, a giant Nite Bear, a giant robot, Phantom herself while constantly being mind controlled. Somehow, ICM found a way to nullify the chip. But Spectre remained in the maid outfit for a long while. Where's Boss? Spectre went to the ICM office and noticed that her boss, Hex is gone. She tries to search for her everywhere (for 5 minutes) and then proceeded to fool around in the CEO suite. After fighting drones, she threw herself and the chair out of the window. It was then revealed that Hex was on sabbatical in Wudangshan. Boss is Evil? Spectre was told by Dora that their boss Hex isn't really a full robot, or even on the side of good. She saw her ripping out chips out of Nomaids, and sometimes behaves in a way a robot cannot. It is revealed that Hex is a robot with implanted memories of someone, someone who used to work for the true CEO of IndoChina Mechanics. Omg this is like NESTS. Somehow they got brainwashed and the woke up not remembering anything Rubber tapper Spectre went back home and taps rubber trees while having a long chat with Calyx. 2012 Girl Friday A young Spectre plays in a grassy field when suddenly a figure appears from the back. It was Sylph. She apparently travels through time to......harvest young Spectre's DNA (Cheek cells) which involved vaporizing her. But then the future Spectre came and kicksd Sylph ass (not really, she's resistant to physical blows and gunshots). "ICM created me as a companionship to Lady Hex! But she prefers you over me! What do you have that I doesn't?" Spectre mouths a one-word answer which causes Sylph to blush and leave to her own timeline in embarrassment. She then told a bad joke to her younger self before disappearing into her own pentagram portal Reunion Spectre's Leadership-centred Internship with the Militia is finally over, but she hasn't left the base camp compounds yet, choosing to remain as long as needed. 2 other girls came to visit her - revealing themselves as Spooky (Julie) and Spartan (Fang Bingbing). Both of them were Spectre's school friends who were trained in the same talent program. The two of them tried to persuade a reluctant Spectre to join them as a three-girl team just like old times. Much later, they picked up on old times and happenings while fighting a Fish Ogre. The next day, a surprise farewell party was held for the soon departing CO. Spectre promised the Militia members that if she eventually gets Tac-Int assignments she will choose the one closest to home. Miyu gifts Spectre a motorized uni-cycle. Spectre tried to contact her boss but she disappeared. She left the city feeling not so heavy hearted, as she's with familiar faces. Kategori:Sagas